


Carefree

by mythireandfire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Laheir Lavellan, R&R, and their piles of duties, just time away from Skyhold, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythireandfire/pseuds/mythireandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laheir and Cullen go for a ride to enjoy each others company and just for some plain R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefree

_If flying is like this, then I envy the dragons._

At the thought, the hart beneath me picked up his hooves and put on another burst of speed, running flat out over the large meadow. I grinned wildly as the wind whipped across my face. I stood higher in the stirrups and centered myself over Baev’s shoulders where the ride was smooth as glass. It was an old technique that Da had taught me once he found out I had been secretly going out at night to ride the halla.

_“It’s as close to flying as you’ll ever get, da’len.”_ Da had said, his voice low and gentle, as he showed me how to sit. _“Once you hit that sweet spot,” he leveled his hand flat and glided it through the air, “you’re soaring.”_

At the time, I believed him. But now, I knew what it was like to _really_ soar.

I heard the pounding of hooves from behind, so with a cluck and gentle nudge from my left leg, I goaded another burst of speed out of Baev and directed him to a worn path to the right that took us under the canopy of a sparse forest. He flew onto it, barely needing any guidance from me. We had taken this path many a times, and we both knew it by heart.

The man behind us, however, did not.

The trail grew rocky and narrow, forcing Baev to slow, but only at my urging. He snorted in protest when I pulled at the reins, but his pace dropped. The coniferous trees grew closer and the land started to dip and rise, reminding me once again that we were in the Frostbacks and not home in the Free Marches.

I heard a shout from behind. Gathering the reins, I sat back a bit in the saddle and started to count Baev’s strides.

_One._ Baev started a climb up a low hill. _Three_. Another shout, this one closer, and worried. _Five._ We crested the hill to reveal gaping ravine, the other side seemingly impossible to reach. _Six._ Baev gathered himself and launched us over the edge of the gorge.

And then we were _flying_.

For a few seconds, time seemed to slow and I felt weightless. The ground seemed far away and every care in the world was forgotten. Da had never jumper the halla, and he had taught me to do the same. Halla were graceful and strong but to risk them in such a way, when the clan relied on them so much, would have been foolish. With Baev though, there was no need for caution and I felt as if I could touch the sky.

The moment of freedom came to an end when Baev’s front hooves landed on the earth. He ran a few more paces before turning back, stopping at the edge of the ravine and prancing in excitement.

“Maker’s breath, woman, are you mad?! You could have gotten yourself killed!”

On the other side of the gorge, Cullen pulled his bay stallion short of taking the jump. It wasn’t difficult—the horse took one look at the drop and pinned his ears back, as if to say, “No thank you.”

In answer to him, I backed Baev up and then let him have his head. The hart reared up on his hind legs and launched himself forward, gathering enough speed within seconds to take the jump again. We landed a foot away from Cullen and I couldn’t help but grin at the disbelief on his face.

“Cullen, if I get myself killed, I can guarantee it won’t be from jumping Baev around a few ravines. Besides,” I leaned forward and scratched the hart on his withers, making him stretch out his neck in pleasure, “he’s built for jumping. This was child’s play to him.”

I laughed as Baev groaned when I hit a sweet spot with my fingers. At the sound of my laugh, Cullen’s face softened.

“You looked like one of those wild elves out of a Chantry tale,” he said wryly.

I kept my face solemn as I said, “You’ve caught me. I suppose Mother Giselle will have to purge me of my pagan ways and gods.”

Cullen didn’t look amused. “That was still dangerous.”

“Not at all. Baev and I have done it several times now. Both sides are stable for landing.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful, Laheir.”

I reached over and touched his cheek, relishing the freedom of being able to do so. “I always am.”

It had been several months since Cullen and I had openly declared our mutual affection. It was new and foreign for someone other than my siblings to have care for me. I never realized how starved I was for the contact, for the affection, until Cullen had kissed me on the ramparts. Now I took every chance I could to touch him.

Cullen reached up and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers in with mine, then flipping my hand to place gentle kiss the back of it. I could feel his lips turn up in a smile when he heard me sigh in pleasure, then he said, “not according to Dorian.”

I scowled, pulling my hand free and he laughed. “That was one time. That blasted dragon was about to blow Bull’s head off. I couldn’t just stay out of the way.”

Amusement danced across Cullen’s face. “Bull told me he had it completely under control, and then you came rushing in and took all the glory for yourself.”

“He was flat on his back with his horns in the mud and his axe stuck in the dragon’s scales.”

“That’s not the story he told me.”

I snorted. “Of course it isn’t. Bull is a fantastic warrior, but he loses his head when it comes to those flying lizards.”

Cullen chuckled, his eyes crinkling happily, but he sobered and took my hand again. “Promise?”

“Yes,” I said softly, stroking his hand with my thumb. “I promise to be careful.”

He closed his eyes and sighed softly, putting my hand back on his cheek. “Thank you. At least I’ll have that whenever I send you out into peril.” There was an edge of bitterness in his voice that made my heart clench.

Cullen worried ceaselessly when I was away. He never said anything, but I could see it in the tightness of his shoulders as he said goodbye, the tone of his letters, and recently in his nightmares. He didn’t know I knew about those, and I wouldn’t let him know. I understood about hiding weaknesses.

It had terrified me, to know that if something happened to me that it would cause Cullen pain. But it had made me realize that I felt the same. The very concept of Cullen dying on the field…I felt sick and pushed the thought back to the recesses of my mind.

_Here and now,_ I thought solemnly. _I could die tomorrow. Cullen could die tomorrow. But right now I will enjoy this afternoon and the feel of his skin on mine._

Shaking off the melancholy, I smiled at Cullen playfully. “If you want less peril you could always get Josephine to write a strongly worded letter to Corypheus asking him to surrender now and forego all the war.”

Cullen grinned. “Josephine might actually enjoy doing just that.”

I gave him a sage nod. “Of course she would. She already has a few drafts saved and tucked away.”

“You must be joking.”

“No. I’ve read them, and Josie made a very compelling one that was so passive aggressive I thought Leliana had wrote it.” I picked up my reins and I felt Baev come alert. “Now, dear ser, let’s see what that beast of a horse can do against my hart, hmm?”

We raced most of the afternoon, stopping only when the sun started to make its descent low into the sky. Horse and hart were lathered in sweat, but their breathing was even and easy.

Cullen reached down and patted the stallion on the shoulder. “Rowan is a fine horse. I’ll have to give Dennet my thanks for saving the animal for me.”

I watched as Cullen stroked the bay’s neck. “He is a beauty,” I agreed, “but I will stick with Baev. I think I proved that harts are the superior mount.”

“I believe you only won two out of the five races we had, Inquisitor.”

“That’s because I started to feel sorry for you and let you win the last one, Commander, just as you let me win in chess.”

“I did no such thing,” he sputtered, a blush creeping up his neck. “You won that match on your own.”

“Cullen, I am horrible at chess. You have won unchallenged against Dorian, who is the _second_ best chess player in Skyhold. No one has beaten you yet.” I smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I was rather hoping you wouldn’t figure it out.” Cullen said meekly.

I rode up close to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “It was very sweet though.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up. “I’m glad you think so.”

I just laughed, reaching out and catching his hand. Riding like this would be slow going, but I wanted the small intimacy of his hand in mine while we were alone under the trees. Back at Skyhold I would once again put on the mantle of Inquisitor, and personal wants and needs would be put on hold. Far be it from me to take advantage of a rare moment of peace.

The small forest was peaceful, with the sounds of birds and animals settling for the evening. Rowan would reach down every other step and snag a mouthful of grass. It was something Cullen would normally scold the animal for, but since the horse didn’t slow while he ate, Cullen let the animal get away with it this time.

Besides, he was too preoccupied with watching me to notice the misbehavior of his horse.

I was humming an elven lullaby, trying to remember the melody, when I finally noticed his staring. “What? Am I out of tune?”

“You are…different out here.” Cullen mused, bringing my hand up to his lips. He’d been doing that quite a bit during the ride. “Here in the forest. I believe this is the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you. Almost carefree.”

“Hmmm,” Cullen’s lips were soft as he ghosted my fingers across them.

“Is it because it reminds you of your clan?” He asked gently.

“That’s part of it,” I admitted, ignoring the lance of pain at the thought of my clan. They had been dead and gone for several months now—but the sorrow was still fresh. “I was always the happiest when the aravels went through the forests of The Free Marches. The wind whistling though the branches, the smell of pine and earth. It was home.”

Cullen waited for me to continue, but when I appeared to be finished he prompted, “and the other part?”

_It’s you._ “I’ll tell you someday.” This vulnerability that Cullen brought out in me, it was just as new as my feelings for him—and far more unsettling. To admit that I felt the safest and happiest when I was with him, would leave me bare and naked. I needed more time before that day.

“Alright. I’ll hold you to that.”

“I have no doubt.” And then I leaned over and kissed him tenderly, trying to convey what I couldn’t say yet into the kiss.

When I pulled away, Cullen’s amber eyes were dark. He drew in a shaky breath and managed, “perhaps we’d best get back to Skyhold.”

“Perhaps we’d best,” I murmured with a sly smile, pulling him back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note--Laheir's clan was pretty much decimated by red templars, but the children, her siblings and the Keeper's First survived so that is what the reference to her clan being gone is about. I'm currently working on that fic but it'll be a doozy so we shall see.


End file.
